Heroes Don't Cry
by CappinicinoGirl
Summary: When a strange girl shows up in Steel City Bumblebee refuses to trust the girl, but Aqualad seems to know her, and her secret. As she spends more and more time on land, and with Speedy, they all find out that not everything is always as it seems. SpeedyOC
1. Ocean Eyes

**Disclaimer: Do you really think this would be up here if I owned Teen Titans? I doubt it would. So as you all well should know I don't own Teen Titans! But Athana, Aruis and Niccia are mine. And I don't want to be one of those annoying people who put the little "©" by their characters names, so don't you dare steal them.**

**Summery: When a strange girl shows up at Titans East Tower Bumblebee refuses to trust the girl. But Aqualad seems to know the girl, he refuses to tell the Titans who she is, just that she is trustworthy. Why does he refuse to tell them? And who is this girl?**

**A/N: And I refuse to tell you what the pairings are just that there are some, mostly since I have no clue what the story is at the moment. From my many months of role playing, I have learned to just go with the flow and see where it takes me. There is no prolog since I couldn't think of one that didn't give the girl's identity away.**

**Chapter One: Ocean Eyes**

Diving behind a large rock coming up in front of her, a girl crouched down watching an army that had been chasing after her. She set down her knee length white boots that she had been holding so that she could swim better as the army swam off. The girl was from Atlantis, and the army chasing her _was_ actually the royal families' army. She wasn't a criminal, not in her view, but she _had_ to get away from Atlantis. Watching the army swim away she let out a sigh of relief, watching the bubbles float to the top. She started to think, everywhere she went in the ocean they were waiting for her. She had gone to the mermaid cities, and even to the most remote places she could think of but their army was waiting for her. If she didn't find somewhere soon where she could hide she knew they would find her.

She didn't commit any crime, but she had gotten on the bad side of the king and queen, nobody wanted to be there. Everyone knew what it meant, she was considered a criminal, _her_ of all people, a criminal, but this was all her parents fault. But her Athana, daughter of Aruis and Niccia, a criminal. She was known to be a rebel in Atlantis, breaking many of her parents' rules, but never doing anything that would make her a criminal. If she hadn't gotten into that fight with her parents she could be at home, breaking their rules as usual, but she wasn't going to put up with their lies anymore. They were overprotective and treated her like an item not a person, after sixteen years of life she finally snapped at them, putting her here now.

There had to be one place where she would be safe, she wasn't going back to Atlantis, not as a criminal or anything else, she was sick of it. Her blonde wavy hair floated free in the water around her as she sat behind the boulder thinking of what she was going to do, not wanting to move into the open incase the army came back. She could understand why they sent an army; they wanted her back alive, no matter what. She was a very important person in Atlantis, especially now. She put her hand to her forehead; all of this stress was giving her a headache. She could find the perfect way to escape from her house, which was more like a prison to her, but she couldn't find a way to escape these guards. This was all such a huge mess, and it was all her parents fault. She turned around to make sure the army was gone, checking both ways before she came from behind the rock. There had to be one place free of those guards.

There was, she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before, if the king and queen were searching all over the _ocean_ for her why not go to _land_? She knew that soon they would give up on searching to ocean and move to land but it would give her some time to relax and think of a plan, one that she needed desperately. But even when she got to land where would she go? She didn't know anyone on land, not that she knew of. She had never heard from anyone after they left Atlantis so she didn't have a clue what to do after she escaped. Well she would have to figure out what to do after she got there, the more time she spent in the water the easier it would be for the guards to catch her. She picked up her boots and pushed off from the ground, jetting herself to the surface. Her tight blue midriff blended in well with the water around her, making it seem as if the part of her body it covered weren't there. Her knee length white skirt clung to her legs, stuck there from the force of the water around it.

As she broke to the surface she didn't move for a moment trying to get used to the air, she had been to land only once before, her mother and father had needed to come for business and they took her with them since they did not trust her alone. She looked around, a little while away she saw a large city, and next to it on an island what oddly seemed to be a large "T," she didn't bother to give it any other thought and started to swim for land. When she reached the shore she had cut her ankle on a sharp rock, not realizing that it was bleeding she sat on the shore her skirt clinging to her body. She put on her boots and stood up, deciding the best thing to do was to get as far from the water as possible, at least until she found somewhere to hide. She walked into the city, it was so different from Atlantis, she came through a park and seeing the grass and trees she soon took to it, there wasn't really any real grass in Atlantis, not like this grass on land, and seeing the different colored leaves on the trees fall off only made her feel more peaceful, even if she knew that it couldn't last. A gentle breeze blew her hair; she closed her sapphire blue eyes relaxing that much more. Her eyes sparkled like the sun shining on a gemstone, or the ocean.

* * *

She came to the end of the park, and headed to the center of town, or at least she thought it was the center of town. She saw many people running and went to go see what was going on, but she couldn't get close enough. She saw an alley to her right and went down it, coming out on another street, going up another alley just next to her she saw a man, she couldn't see his face; he seemed to be cloaked in all dark clothing. She went closer to him, not leaving the alley, and saw that he was being attacked by a group of teens. She didn't get a really good look at most f the other for one of them immediately caught her eye. She couldn't believe it was him; she gasped backing up a little so as not to be seen. Not like she thought he would see her, he was concentrating all of his attention on the man he was fighting, although working together with the other teens to beat him. She couldn't believe it, she hadn't seen him since they were both children, she didn't have a clue where he had gone. But now here he was just like that, it was perfect; he could help her, hide her, and get her out of this mess.

But first she would have to wait until he was done fighting. What was he doing anyway, there seemed to be police around, why weren't they stopping the fight? And if the dark man was a criminal, why weren't they the ones fighting? It didn't matter though, all that mattered was she was starting to form a plan, slowly, but it was coming.

Before she knew what was happening, she heard two people screaming something in Spanish, and she was being knocked to the ground. She watched the man in dark run off just before she blacked out.

* * *

"Who is she?" Athana heard a girl say as she started to come to. She kept her eyes closed so that she could hear more of what they were saying.

"I don't know, but we have to help her," another, deeper voice said, one she was unfamiliar with.

"I wonder what she was even doing back here," the girl said again.

"Well Speedy's right, we have to help her," a voice she was all too familiar with said coming into the conversation, "Sage tripping over her may have knocked her out, but it stopped him long enough for u to catch him." She slowly opened her eyes seeing to smaller people looking at her with blank stares. As they saw her waking up they said something in Spanish, and she guessed they were the ones who had shouted just before she was knocked out. She saw three other people, the ones she guessed had just been talking, and a red-headed person held out his hand, she grabbed it and he pulled her up.

"Are you ok?" he asked as she steadied herself holding her head.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy," she said glancing at the dark-haired one, smiling. To her surprise he smiled back, maybe he remembered her.

"Good," he said, "I'm Speedy." He held out his hand again and she shook it, "That's Bumblebee, Mas, Menos, and that's Aqualad," he introduced the rest of them she looked back at Aqualad, that's what he was going by now, it seemed so, different.

"I'm Athana," she smiled.

"Where are you staying," Bumblebee asked, she broke away from Aqualad and looked at her.

"I'm not really staying anywhere right now," she said truthfully. They all exchanged glances, most of them unknowing, but before they could turn her down Aqualad spoke up.

"Why don't you stay with us?" he asked kindly, as if he didn't know her, she tried hard to keep from smiling, he did remember, and he remembered their promise. Bumblebee shot him a look of mixed uncertainty and anger but agreed to it anyway.

"I don't know," she said, "I'm not a big fan of living off of someone."

"It's no trouble at all," Speedy said, she turned around to look at him, their eyes meeting.

"Well…"

"No trouble at all," Bumblebee echoed Speedy forcing a smile; it was obvious she wasn't really sure about inviting her in to stay at their home.

Looking at all of the teens one at a time she caved, she had actually known she was going to stay with them since she saw her old friend, but she wasn't going to let them know that, "Ok," she said smiling.

"Vamos!" Mas y Menos said speeding off. The other teens fallowed leaving Athana and Aqualad at the end.

"Hey ocean eyes," he said smiling.

"Aqualad huh?" she said, "different."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not sure, it's just… different."

"Well come on ocean eyes," he said looking back at her as he started for the tower. She followed him, soon seeing the tower she had seen when she first came to the surface.

"You live there?" she asked as the came to the door, "It doesn't look like a house."

"Maybe not in Atlantis," he said, "Ok and not here either, but its home." He started to open the door but she stopped him.

"Wait," she said, "you won't tell anyone about… you know."

"What?" he asked a puzzled look on his face.

"I have a reason for being up here you know."

"What is it Athana?" he asked, "You can tell me."

"I was running away," she said, "something happened, and the guards are after me, I don't really want anyone knowing about me."

"Well they've already seen you, they know you're here."

"No I mean, I don't want them to know that we knew each other," she said, "Or about who I am."

"Oh, so that's what this is about," he said, "but what did you do? What happened?"

"It's not important, but I'm not going back."

"You have to go back sometime, you know that."

"I know, but I don't want to unless I absolutely have to, my parents told me something, it's important, I couldn't just take them lying to me."

"I understand, I won't tell anyone."

* * *

They went into the tower going into the main room. Mas y Menos had already started playing the gamestation when they came in. Athana stared in awe.

"What took you guys?" Speedy said looking over at them.

"Just showing her the city," Aqualad said looking at him. Speedy looked at him, a look in his eyes, was it jealousy? Athana seeing them lock eyes smiled.

"What were you guys doing back there?" she asked changing the subject, "Who was that you were fighting?"

"We're Titans East, we fight crime," Bumblebee said.

"And that was Sage, a currently new robber to Steel City," Speedy finished the answer.

"Nosotros puntapié malo mozo nalga," Mas said.

"Metido ellos en cárcel!" Menos added. Athana looked puzzled.

"What did they say?" she asked.

"Don't ask us," Aqualad said, "They only speak Spanish." Athana nodded.

"So now that you know about us, where do you come from?" Speedy asked.

She hesitated, "I'm from Atlantis." She saw Bumblebee give Aqualad a suspicious look.

"Really," Bumblebee mused, "So why are you on land?"

"Well I just needed some time away, I just had a fight with my parents," she said not looking at Aqualad this time, not after seeing how suspicious Bumblebee looked. She wasn't planning on telling them everything, not yet, it was too soon, Aqualad was here and that was all that mattered.

"Hey, why don't I find you a room?" Speedy asked standing up, looking for an excuse to get Athana out of the room so Bumblebee could talk.

"Thank you," she said politely standing up and following him. Mas y Menos ran after them seeing the look Bumblebee gave them.

"Ok, so who is she?" Bumblebee asked Aqualad once everyone was out of the room. She had her hands on her hips and that determined look on her face that said she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"What makes you think I know?" he asked her knowing she wasn't buying his lie.

"I'm not an idiot," she said, "I've seen the way you two have been looking at each other, and why else would you lie about what you were doing on your way home?"

"What makes you think that was a lie," he asked again, not really sure of how to answer her.

"Like I said, I'm not an idiot," she said, "So just tell me how you know her; it'll be a lot easier."

"Why don't you trust her?"

"Because I know nothing about her!" she was starting to yell, "If you would just tell me…"

"Fine! Our parents knew each other, is that all you wanted to know?"

"No, I want to know who she is! Who were her parents? And why was she up here in the first place?"

"I can't tell you anything she hasn't told you already. I know as little about her now than you do, we haven't seen each other in years. Not since we were both about five."

"Then why should we trust her? Not even you know about her, and you know each other."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with this?"

"Then trust me when I say she's harmless. I know she is I just can't tell you why."

"I don't know…"

"I do."

"Fine, but it'll take a lot more than that for her to gain my trust," she said going to her room.

"Here you go," Speedy said showing her an empty room, "Don't you have any bags?"

"No, I…. left on short notice," she said hoping they wouldn't find her out.

"Oh, well ok," he said not know what to say next.

"Hacer jugáisGame Station?" Mas y Menos asked.

"Game Station?" Athana said.

"Don't expect to win against them, they haven't been beaten yet," Speedy said seeing her enthusiasm.

"There's always a first for everything," she said smiling. Speedy closed the door to the empty room, and they walked into the living room. Mas y Menos sat there waiting for Athana to get ready. She picked up a controller and they started the game.

All three of the boys sat there in awe by the end of the game as they saw the screen flashing Athana's name, "How did you do that," Speedy asked, "I mean how did you_ do_ that?"

"My parents rarely let me out of the house back at home, videogames were about the only thing they thought was safe," she said.

"Well either way you're good," he said.

"Nooooo, cómo podía esto acaecer," Mas y Menos said, "Nuestro tanteo , ella batir nuestro tanteo!"

"Prepare to keep playing this, they seem upset," Aqualad said walking in, "How did you do that?" Athana just smiled, this was _much_ better than home.

* * *

**A/N: Ok we're going to forget the damn laws of physics about most of the stuff in here, so relax it's only a cartoon.**


	2. Dreams

**Disclaimer: Totally just a waist of page, since I have no money! How the hell would I own Teen Titans, so no I do not own Teen Titans, once again, Athana is mine nobody is to use her, unless I say so, and I doubt that.**

**A/N: Ran into a minor snag with my o/c. It will be fixed but don't worry if I don't update.**

**Chapter Two: Dreams**

_A young girl about five slid halls of her home, she wasn't in Titans Tower , she was in Atlantis. Normally she would be in her socks if she was doing this, but she was punishing her parents. As she stopped sliding for the moment, she looked back and saw the cold stone floor scuffed up from her small black shoes. She looked at a young boy coming behind her, as he stopped he fell flat on his stomach._

" _Your parents are going to be mad," the young boy stated sitting up he didn't know why he was doing this, he wasn't wearing shoes at the moment so he wasn't scuffing the floor, much to his friends objection._

"_Come on Garth," she whined, "How many times do I have to go over this? We want them to be mad, they made me mad." She stood up ready to continue her rampage of ruining as much of her parents huge house as possible._

"_Yeah but they're your parents," he said catching up to her, "What exactly did they do?" he knew he shouldn't have asked that the moment he did but it was too late. Athana stopped dead in her tracks, she turned around facing her friend._

"_That is not important!" she screamed running off to ruin more of the house. She didn't look back anymore she just kept running, she may have only been five, but she did have a temper, everyone knew that, but her only friend didn't care, either that or he just kept forgetting._

_When Garth did eventually did catch up to her he stopped in front of her, he was pretty smart for a five years old. They both were pretty smart, but when you have a friend like Athana you have to get smart or it would be pretty hard on you, not that is was easy now, "Stop," he said not moving, "You can't just destroy the house, tell, me, what, happened. What did they do?" She tried to get past but he wouldn't budge._

"_Just move! Nobody asked you!" she shouted on the verge of tears. He looked at her as she did break down and started crying. She closed her eyes and kneeled on the floor as he kneeled down trying to comfort her, but it was no use, she had completely blocked him out, all she could hear anyway was her own crying. Suddenly when she couldn't feel him there trying to comfort her, she opened her eyes, she wasn't in her house anymore, all she could see all around her was black. The small scared five year old quivered, her eyes wide with worry. She slowly looked around walking, trying to find out where she was._

"_Hello," she said hearing it echo off of the nothingness around her. Her eyes watered up with tears again as she started to breathe in and out deeply, "Where am I?" She looked around, what had happened? What was going on? What was going to happen? She turned around just to face nothing but dark all around her. She had no clue where she was, even if she was at home, she would never know, she couldn't see in the dark at all. She could be standing in the middle of her house and she would never know it unless someone turned on a light._

"_You're not where you should be," she heard a deep voice boom from behind her, "You need to go home." She spun around to face a huge dark figure. She didn't know how she was able to see him, she knew all about her weakness._

"_Wh-who are you," she asked scared to death, "Let me go!" The girl did scream a lot for being only five years old, she was also used to giving orders._

"_I'm not keeping you here," the figure said, "You're the one who won't go home."_

"_How do I get home?" she asked calming down, she wiped her eyes and sniffed._

"_That's all up to you," it said again, "But if you don't get home soon there will be trouble." With that said the figure disappeared. Athana looked around._

"_Wait!" she called out, she had been scared of the figure, but she was even more scared of being alone, the five year old fell to her knees again but instead of crying she thought, "Why should I go home, not like my parents ever told me anything." She wiped her eyes still crying silently to herself. She stood up she wouldn't be so scared if there were people around, being alone scared her a lot. She didn't care what the figure said about trouble, she didn't really want to go back anyway. She sat down trying to think of a way out of here, she may not have wanted to go home, but she didn't want to be here either. She put her head in her hands, she had no clue what to do. She sniffed again closed her eyes._

_Soon she felt a small breeze, quickly it grew to a strong wind she stood up opening her eyes to see a gapping hole in what she thought was the middle, all of the wind was going into that. She crouched down trying not to get knocked over, seeing a light coming from it. Knowing very well that she could get sucked in she tried not to go any closer to it, but something inside of her made her. She five year old was scared at her own actions not knowing why she couldn't stop crawling over to it._

_The closer she got to it the harder it was to not get blown over. As soon as she got close enough to the hole to see the light was a fire, the strength of the winds was too much, she was blown over, not being able to hold on anymore she was sucked into the hole, the only other thing in it was the fire._

* * *

"AHHH!" Athana screamed sitting up, she looked around, she was in Titan Tower again, it must have been a dream. She sat there looking at the thin sheet wrapped around her legs. She unwrapped it seeing the light streaming through her shaded windows. She brushed her fingers through her hair as she stood up getting out of bed. She looked around, the room was empty except for a wooden stand with a book on it, the book was hers, the only thing she had brought with her. She walked over to it, she brushed her hands over the rough brown leather cover.

The book was old and the edges of the beautiful gold pages had started to brown, but she expected that, it was an old heirloom. Her mother had given it to her on her thirteenth birthday, about three years ago. The book was huge, it's spine held together by two metal clasps. On the front of the book in gold script were the words "Unda Alica," they were Latin for something, but she had no clue what it was. Inside were different spells and charms that she could do. Her mother had personally taught her how to do them, the only thing she did with her daughter since she stopped breast-feeding her when Athana was a baby.

"Athana," a Spanish accented voice came from her door that she had opened when she woke up. She turned around to see Mas y Menos looking at her.

"Hi guys," she said forgetting about the book for the moment.

"Desayuno es preparado," Mas said.

"Break-fast," Menos struggled repeating what Bumblebee had told him, actually Bumblebee didn't know why she had sent them, but they were the only other ones up, and she was busy.

"I'll be right there," she said faking a smile, actually she was pretty upset from that dream, but she didn't want to tell the Titans about it, she didn't want to worry them. She hoped it meant nothing, but she doubted it, when she had dreams like that they always meant something. The two left walking up to Bumblebee.

"Ella eyaculación," Menos said.

"Pero parece disgustado," Mas finished.

"I'm just going to guess that means they're coming," Bumblebee said as both Aqualad and Speedy walked in.

"Morning," Speedy said yawning as he sat down. Mas y Menos sat down next to him.

"Where's Athana?" Aqualad asked sitting down.

"She's coming," Bumblebee said, "Not that it matters," she added mumbling to herself. Just them Athana walked in not showing any signs of being the least bit worried. She sat down at the counter smiling.

"Good morning," she said to the others. Bumblebee made a small noise in her throat and Aqualad glared at her. She faked the best smiled she could remembering what Aqualad had said about trusting him.

"Sure is," she said, it even sounded fake to her but she smiled anyway. Aqualad shook his head slightly. He didn't care if Bumblebee liked Athana or not, as long as she was letting his friend stay here.

* * *

"Aqualad," he heard his name coming from behind him as he sat on the couch flipping through channels.

He turned around, "Oh hey Athana," he said, "What's up?" She walked around the couch and sat down next to him.

"I had another one of those dreams again," she said, "You remember them right?" She looked at his face, it was filled with concern. Whenever she had one something bad happened, either to Atlantis, her, or her friends.

"Are you sure it was one of those?" he asked, he was really concerned.

"Yeah, I'm positive, I don' know what to do," she said looking at him.

"Well what happened," he asked, "Maybe that will help." She nodded, willing to try anything, it had been bugging her for the past hour since she woke up and the others had finished combat practice, which she only watched, she went into explaining the dream to her friend.

When she had finished the dream Aqualad sat there in awe, "I don't know what it means," he said, "But you're definitely right, it is one of those dreams."

"I think something is going to happen to Atlantis," she said, "That… thing kept telling me to go home."

"But how do you trust it, you could barely see it," he asked her, "I don't think we should."

"I have to do something, I have to protect Atlantis," she said as Bumblebee walked in. She silently watched the two.

"You can't trust it," Aqualad said, "I don't want you to go back there."

"You're acting just like my parents," she said getting mad, "Nobody thinks I can take care of myself! They all think I'm some weak little princess!"

"You are!" Aqualad said, "You've never actually fought anything before except your parents! And that doesn't mean anything!" Bumble listened in awe, had she heard right, was Athana a princess?

"I thought you of all people would understand that I could do this, it wasn't the fight I had with my parents Aqualad," she said, "I've been having these dreams for weeks now, I thought if I got away they would stop, but they're only getting worse! I know I have to go back!"

"I won't let you!" he said, standing up, "I was always the one to get you out of trouble when we were little! Sneaking you back into the castle, cleaning up all of the things you did to 'punish you're parents' when you refused to and ran off! I'm not going to let you do something that could get you killed"

"You can't control me! I don't need you to protect me I can control my powers, and you would know that if you hadn't left me without another single friend that understood me in Atlantis!" She stormed out of the room leaving Aqualad standing there.

Athana stormed into her room the door closing behind her. She laid down on her bed, she knew she was being stupid, Aqualad was partly right, she couldn't just go off to Atlantis without a plan, she didn't even know what was going to happen. She just knew she had to do something. She closed her eyes trying to relax, when she heard a knock on her door. She opened her eyes and sighed, "Who is it?" she asked not getting up yet.

"It's Speedy, I heard you slamming you door halfway down the hall," he said, "You ok?" She got up and went over to the door.

"It's a long story," she said leaning against the door, she knew she shouldn't tell him about it, but she needed to talk to someone. She opened the door and he walked in.

"You can tell me," he said, she sighed sitting down.

"It's Aqualad," she said.

"Oh," he said in a small voice.

"We had a fight," she said, "You know he was the only friend I ever had in Atlantis, the only one my parents trusted to be around me, he changed so much," she looked at him, "You want to get pizza, I don't even want to think about him right now." Speedy smiled.

"That'd be great," he said standing up.

* * *

**A/N: Maybe I introduced the whole princess thing too soon, but I have many secrets to reveal and a plot so it remains, and I have no clue if Speedy would be like that but whatever, he will be in this story. Oh yeah there is a link on my profile that leads to a picture of her. Review people, I need them to write!**


	3. Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, ummm... come one people I just got out of writers block you expect me to think of a snappy little line? You are all so cruel. sobs **

**A/N: Hey me peeps! I will recognize you people at the end of the chappie so don't worry. Like I said reviews keep me alive, and I will accept constructive flames, but only if they dance and entertain me. I have realized that Mas and Menos haven't played a big part in these two whole chapters, I will include them more as the story goes on, but like I said, I'm pulling all of this out of my ass. I have also had to cut out the pizza place scene, if you want to call it that, merely because I have writers block.**

**Chapter Three: Training**

Athana sat back as she watched the Titans training. She applauded Speedy as he finished the course with a new record.

"Too bad Aqualad," he said walking over to him and the other Titans, "Beat your score by thirty-seven seconds. No wonder I beat it though, I am much faster than you." Aqualad rolled his eyes at Speedy his gloating was nothing new, he had learned to just ignore it. Athana giggled though, she found it funny to see it every morning.

"Mas, Menos you're up," Bumblebee said interrupting the argument. The twins positioned themselves at the starting line, as Bumblebee started the timer. "Start!" she shouted and they took off separated from each other to make it fairer to the others so that they weren't always beat by the two. They sped through the obstacles including fighting off robots and dodging falling walls. They seemed to be going extremely slow since they couldn't use they're powers but it was designed to help them get out of something incase they were separated. Basically to make them less independent on each other. They finished the course finishing only three seconds after Speedy.

"Looks like your score is in danger," Aqualad said smirking. Speedy looked at him.

"That's everyone," Bumblebee said pausing, "Except you Athana, you got any powers?" she continued as Athana shook her head yes, "Why don't you try the course?" Aqualad walked over to Bumblebee as Athana went to the starting line.

"What are you doing?" he whispered harshly to her.

"Don't worry, she won't get hurt," Bumblebee said, "I just want to see what she can do." Aqualad glared at her but said nothing as Bumblebee started the timer and Athana took off on the course.

Athana swept over a field of mines weaving through them on a stream of water. There wasn't really anything to help strengthen her powers, it was just to see what she could do, but either way it was hard for her. At the end of the field she came face to face with two rather large robots, she created two thin but hard sheets of ice and threw them swiftly at the mechanical giants easily slicing the two in half. She continued on weaving under and over the same falling walls that had almost crushed Mas and Menos moments before, nearly killing Aqualad with fear.

If something happened to her, and she got hurt, or even worse, if she died, not only would she be dead, but he'd be dead too. Apparently his fear was clearly visible as Bumblebee said, "Relax man, the little princess finished it." Aqualad sighed not realizing what Bumblebee had said for a moment.

Turning to her he said, "What'd you call her?" He looked at her, how did she find that out? When did she find that out? Was she that suspicious of Athana that she had to go and find out everything about her?

"Princess," she said to him not batting an eye, "I heard you two talking the other day I was going to leave the room, let you two talk, but then I heard 'princess', I guess my suspicion got the best of me."

"Look you can't tell anyone," he said to her commanding, "No one was supposed to know, she came up here for a reason, and a damn good one. So you can't tell anyone, for now she's on this team," he finished not believing he just talked to his leader that way, but this was Athana, they swore to be friends forever, to not let anything happen to each other. No matter what.  
Bumblebee looked at him for a moment not believing he just spoke to her like that, but she forgot about him completely when she saw the time on the screen, "Don't worry I won't tell them," she said, "And she's a great member of this team, she beat Speedy by ten seconds." Nobody on this team had ever beaten Speedy, he took pride in being the best, now someone he barely knew, and far as he knew, never trained her powers at all, had beaten him. The two of them looked over to see Speedy's reaction surprised to see him congratulating her.

"Looks like she's popular," Aqualad said as they both walked over to the rest of the team.

* * *

"So," Bumblebee said as all of the Titans sat down in the Tower after training, "Were those all you powers?"

"No," Athana answered, "I can also use spells, only if they involve water. It's a rare power among Atlanteans." She wasn't going to mention that only the women of the royal family could use them, and only if they had the spell book that she possessed now. So really only she could use the spells.

"Well you're good," Speedy said, the Titans still in shock after seeing him congratulate her on beating him, "You ever trained before."

"Actually my mother trained me," she said, "After I got really good she hired a professional."

"I can't believe it," Aqualad said, "we can't even tie with Speedy, and that was you're first time on the course." Athana looked over at Speedy; she hadn't realized that she must have embarrassed him. She was just doing what they wanted her to. She loved using her powers since in Atlantis her parents practically forbid it. The only time she really got to use them was when she was training them, and she had moved on from controlling water, her trainer had been teaching her to make all of the potions she could in her spells book, and that wasn't the most fun thing. She combed her fingers through her hair, a habit she picked up that she did when she was thinking.

"How about we go out to eat," Speedy said as he smelled Bumblebee's cooking, "I can't afford to get sick if I'm going to have to get back my title of the best on the team," he said smiling at Athana.

"You gave yourself that title," Aqualad said, shaking his head.

"That doesn't mean it's not official," Speedy said looking at him.

"Well then it is official," Bumblebee said, "And now it's Athana's title," she picked up the phone, "And I'll order pizza if you're so worried about your health."

"I am," Speedy said, "Anything is better than you're cooking, maybe even Starfire's." Bumblebee looked at him as she listened to the phone ring.

"You're lucky I'm busy," she said just as they picked up. She ordered the pizza as the rest of the Titans continued talking.

"Who's Starfire?" Athana asked; the only people she really knew on land were the Titans East.

"Starfire is on the Teen Titans, over in Jump City," Speedy explained.

"There's also Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy," Aqualad finished.

"Somos bueno amigos," Mas and Menos said. Bumblebee hung up the phone.

"Ok pizza's coming, now what do we do?" she asked.

"We could go outside," Speedy suggested, but before he could finish the sentence, it started to rain.

"You were saying?" Aqualad asked him smiling. Speedy glared at him, and Athana had gone to the window, he eyes had a dreamy look to them.

"I've only seen the rain once," she said, "I was six, and on land with my parents, I couldn't sleep, but when it started to rain I fell right asleep. I've never felt it though." She watched as the sky turned dark, the other Titans sighed heavily as any hope of going outside to do anything for the day.

"You've never felt the rain?" Bumblebee asked.

"No, never," she said turning around, her eyes brightened up as she thought of something, "What if I went outside now, I've always wanted to feel the rain, well?"

"Sure," Speedy said before Aqualad had anything to say about it, "I'll come with you." He led her out of the room to the roof not bothering to ask the other Titans if they wanted to come. Aqualad sat on the couch not bothering to worry about Athana's safety.

"You're not going to freak out?" Bumblebee asked him. He turned on the TV.

"No," he said, "You're right I do overprotect her, and after what I saw on the training course, I'm not worried about her. Besides, Speedy's with her."

"Yet another reason why I thought you'd be worried," Bumblebee said smirking, "And 'overprotect' doesn't even begin to cover how bad you freak out around her."

* * *

Athana rushed out onto the roof as Speedy opened the door for her. She held out her arms looking up at the sky closing her eyes

"It's so relaxing," she said as she listened to the thunder clash around them. Speedy stood by the door under the eves never wanting to get his hair wet, he jumped as the thunder clashed loudly while Athana seemed unbothered by it, or the fact that she was soaking for that matter. He smiled as she turned around and faced him.

"I thought it would be hard getting used to living away from Atlantis," she said walking in, "But you guys have made me feel so welcome here, now I know I'll be fine."

"That's us, the Steel City welcoming committee," Speedy said opening the door Just as they were about to go in a bolt of lightning hit the nearby electric box blowing them back against a wall. The Titans inside of the Tower however had no clue what had happened until the power shut off moments later.

* * *

"I'll go check the box," Aqualad said starting up to the roof worried about his friends; he hadn't even realized that it had been lightning out. He opened the door to the roof only to be masked by a wall of smoke coming from the box.

"Speedy," he called walking through the smoke, "Athana?" He heard a high pitched cough coming from nearby and he rushed to see who it was, hoping that it was Athana, but not wanting Speedy to be hurt either. The cough sounded like Athana's but also seemed a little low, he couldn't really tell who's it was.

* * *

**A/n: Dun dun dun! Just when you thought I wouldn't be coming back with more of the story, me surprises you with this! Who was coughing? Are they ok? Will I stop asking dumb questions? Who knows!**

**Now to praise all of my faithful reviewers:**

**Nickie: Thank you I try to keep surprising people.**

**Merryb: Yes Ma'am! Here's the next chapter Ma'am!**

**TheItGirl: Will do, here be the next chapter.**

**MistressoftheDragons****: I've working on it for awhile.**

**Moonlady9: I've been working hard to improve my writing, thank you.**


	4. Guilt

**Disclaimer: Sobs I don't own Teen titans, defiantly not the TV show, it's canceled... sobs more and lays a rose on a Teen Titans gravestone in my mind.**

**A/N: You guys don't like me anymore do you? I only got one review from my anonymous reviewer, and everyone else ignored me! Please feed my mind with anything about my story that you have on yours. And to anyone whose story I have reviewed in the past, I'm sorry I haven't been reviewing. My computer is being a pig-head and won't let me submit a review. I might be able to review this weekend at my dad's but I'm not sure if I can after that.**

**Chapter Four: Guilt**

The Titans stood around not being able to sit still, the only noise in the house came from the ticking of the clock Aqualad paced back and forth the other Titans watched him starting to get annoyed.

"Would you stop it!" Speedy shouted getting up from his position leaning against the wall. Aqualad didn't say anything but glared at him; Speedy knew Aqualad blamed him for Athana getting hurt. He trusted him, he thought Speedy could protect Athana from anything that could have happened, then again no one expected lightening to hit the Tower while they were up there. Speedy looked away from him and back at the infirmary door. He felt horrible that Athana had been hurt this bad when all he got was a broken leg. He stood up on his crutches and walked down the hall, the other Titans didn't stop him, they knew how he felt; but that still did help Aqualad's anger at him.

Bumblebee walked out into the hall, she didn't ask where Speedy was; she didn't want him to see Athana in the condition she was in. Aqualad looked at her immediately, she nodded, "She's out cold, but she's stable. You can see her if you want." Aqualad was hesitant but soon walked into the room. He looked at her face on the verge of tears; there were bruises and cuts all over it. Her hair was tangled and he could see her arm was broken and he could see a bandage around her ankle.

"Her ankle wasn't hurt in the explosion, the cut on it looked old," Bumblebee said walking up behind him, "I put medicine on it but it looked infected. I don't know where it came from."

"It doesn't matter," he said quietly, "As long as she turns out ok." Bumblebee put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, she will," she said.

* * *

Speedy walked through town on his crutches, his bow slung over his shoulder. The Titans probably thought he was in his room; he didn't care if they were worried, not right now at least. He sighed looking ahead into the night sky; how could he let her get hurt? He was right there, if he had gone out from under the awning he could have protected her, but he only cared about his hair getting wet. It was completely his fault.

An old man helped him get one of his crutches out from a mud puddle from where it was stuck. He thanked him coldly and continued to walk down the wet street. The rain had stopped since he left the Tower but puddles remained on the streets.

"I'd give anything for it to be me on the bed instead of her," he mumbled. He turned around as he heard something move behind him.

"I can make that happen," he heard a voice say he turned around to see Sage; "You let the girl get hurt didn't you? She should be the walking around here on those crutches not you. You should be in that bed."

"How do you know about her?" Speedy shouted, "And how did you get out of jail?"

"That's not important," Sage said, "And as much as I love to talk to you, aren't you going to try and fight me? Or are you afraid you'd get hurt? You're hair is already soaking."

"I'm not afraid of anything," Speedy said getting his box ready. He tried to shoot the arrow but when he did he fell to the side making the arrow shoot past Sage with much room to spare.

"Really," Sage said not bothering to attack him back, "You looked pretty nervous while you were waiting to hear about her."

"Stay away from her!" Speedy shouted standing up.

"Well that would be hard, she's a very fascinating person," Sage said calmly, "There's so much to her life, so many secrets." He smiled as Speedy tried once again to hit him, "I have to go, you look tired." Before he could get up Sage was gone. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he spun around.

"Speedy, are you ok? We've been looking all over for you," he saw Bumblebee behind him.

"I'm fine," he said coldly.

"Well I think you should know that Athana's going to be ok," she said.

"She wouldn't be hurt at allif it weren't for me," he mumbled.

"Speedy it wasn't you're fault, no one expected for it to happen," she said, "Now come on let's get back to the tower." They started off, she picked up her communicator, "I found him guys, he's alright," she looked at him, "What were you thinking, just walking out like that? Not only did you worry us to death, but you could have been hurt, I don't think you can fight on those crutches."

"Thank you mom," he said, "And I know I can't."

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"Sage is out of prison," he said, "Don't ask me how. He seems to know a lot about Athana."

"I want to know how he got out so quickly," she said, "It's been just a little over a week."

"Like I said, don't ask me," he said, "He didn't even bother to attack me, and he still got away."

"Relax," Bumblebee said, "There's no way you could have fought on those crutches. We'll get him, now come on."

* * *

Speedy looked at Athana, the guilt he felt rising, "I'm so stupid."

"Yeah you are," he heard someone say; he turned around to see Aqualad.

"Look I already know you blame me," he said, "And I feel guilty enough, so if you could just lay off."

"I didn't come in here to blame you for this," he said, "I came to see if you were alright."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," he said looking back at her, "She only been out of it for about two days."

"Speedy, if I can relax, you should be able to," Aqualad said, "It wasn't you're fault."

"You guys keep saying that," he said, "It's going to take some time for me to get over this, even after she wakes up. If she does."

"She will don't worry," Aqualad said going towards the door; he turned around before leaving, "and don't worry about Sage either, he can't hurt her as long as she's with us."

"I know he won't," he said as Aqualad closed the door, leaving him alone with Athana. He set down his crutches and sat down next to her bed, "I won't let her get hurt again." He yawned, and looking at her fell asleep.

* * *

When Speedy woke up the next day he could see someone had placed a blanket on him, he looked over to his side and saw that one of his crutches was missing. He picked up the crutch that was left and turned around to see Athana in the door way, she could barely walk and still looked pretty bad but she was ok and that's all that mattered to him. She smiled at him and walked over to him on the crutch and sat on the bed giving him the crutch back.

"You're ok," he said quietly looking at her.

"I woke up soon after you fell asleep," she said, "I was out of it for awhile but I think I'm better now, still weak, but better."

"I'm just glad you're ok," Speedy said, "I'm so sorry I let you get hurt."

Athana looked at him concerned, "That wasn't you're fault," she said, "You couldn't have done anything about it."

"So I've heard," he said, "But that doesn't make me feel any better. This just hasn't been a good week for me, you got hurt and I let Sage get away."

"Sage got out of prison?" she asked alarmed. Speedy nodded not saying anything. He kept forgetting that Athana missed that, and while the other Titans were out looking for Sage, he was constantly making sure that Athana was ok. He promised himself he wouldn't let anything else happen to her, and so far he hadn't.

"I'm going to be fine; I'm not one to give up that easily," she said, "I'm a strong girl." She smiled, Speedy looked up at her, and even seeing her bruised and cut face, he could help smiling; she was ok.

* * *

**A/N: Well another chapter, I would have had Athana out for the next chapter but I needed for her to be awake, so alive she is. Now I'm not sure but I think there may be a problem with Fan fiction's reviewing system because I couldn't review on my dad's computer either, so if you can't review signed in you can always be anonymous, using you penname so I know who you are of course. **


	5. Unwanted Company

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or anything like Teen titans. All I own is this little cardboard box that I live in, well and of course this computer... but not the point.**

**A/N: Actually I don't have much to say at this point, surprising isn't it? Me having nothing to say, but I don't alas the end of the world is coming.**

**Chapter Five: Unwanted Company**

Although Athana had soon proven that she was well enough to walk around on her own, Speedy didn't seem convinced. As long as he was in the Tower, which was the case most of the time, Athana was going to remain in the infirmary. Not that she was going to let that stop her from enjoying her time on land, which with the help of Aqualad she found that might be coming to an end soon. Even if under Speedy's watchful eye, she had managed to get outside of the Tower, even if it was just up to the roof, but not if it weren't from Mas and Menos' help. Whether they were distracting Speedy or helping her get to the roof unseen, they had been a big help.

After about only two weeks the Titans had seen a great recovery in her, her arm was not healed, but seemed to be very close, the Titans suspected she had been using some of her healing spells, even though they advised her against it. Her ankle also, which had also been broken, had healed completely. She hadn't been kidding when she said she was a strong girl.

Speedy on the other hand wasn't doing so well. Not only had he been struggling to walk around on his crutches, but as November approached he seemed determined to find Sage, even if he wouldn't leave Athana alone in the Tower. Other than keeping an almost constant eye on Athana, he had become almost completely isolated. Spending any time he had on the computer, trying to track Sage down, but with no luck. It seemed as though he had completely disappeared, which didn't help at all to comfort Speedy's worries about Athana.

* * *

"Speedy's really starting to worry me," Athana said one day as she was walking through the hall with Aqualad, "I haven't seen him all day, it's weird."

"You know, I don't think he left his room," Aqualad said, "Maybe we should check on him."

"I will, he seems to be acting weird lately," she said as they stopped in front of his door, "Wait here, I shouldn't be that long." She knocked on his door, waiting a few minutes for his answer, but it didn't come. She looked back at Aqualad, he shrugged.

She opened his door, starting to get worried, "Speedy, are you ok?" She asked walking in, but looking around she saw that no one was in there. She spun around looking at Aqualad, "He's not there."

"I really don't think he's anywhere in the Tower," he said, "I've been looking for him all morning."

"How far could he have gotten?" she asked, "He can barely get around the Tower, it's getting icy outside."

"We should go find him," Aqualad said.

As Athana walked down the street looking for Speedy, she couldn't help but think someone was following her, but every time she looked back, there was no one on the street but her.

"Speedy?" she asked looking back, starting to get worried when there was no answer, she stopped, "Whoever it is, leave me alone!"

"Why on Earth would I want to do that," a dark figure asked stepping from the shadows, his frosty breathe visible in the dark and cold November air, she soon recognized him.

"Sage," she said standing her ground, unafraid, "Deciding to finally show you're face? Not the smartest move, but it's you're choice."

"So confident," he said, "but I'm not here to fight you, just to return something." With that said her eyes grew wide as he opened his closed hand revealing an aqua-colored guitar pick attached to a chain. She had turned it into a necklace, after some time, she hadn't used it for years, but it was special to her.

Her eyes then narrowed as the surprise wore off and anger took over, "How did you get that," she said her fists clenching, she had to leave the pick in Atlantis, in it's usual hiding place from her parents. No one, not even the person who had given it too her, knew where she kept it, and she was very close to them. Even if he had found out where it was, how did he get into the castle without being seen? Or how did he get down to Atlantis in the first place?

"Well, I have my ways," he said holding the pick around his finger by the chain, bringing it up to his eye level. He looked at her, "Well? Aren't you going to take it," he cocked his head to the side.

She looked at him, not going to take his bait, "How do I know it's even mine?" she asked him, "You could have gotten one anywhere."

"Well, I think you'll recognize these initials," he said turning it so the backside faced her, "E. M."

"How do you know so much about me?" she asked angrily, this was all starting to scare her.

"I think there are other things you should be concerned about," he said, "Like your guards, they can't be that far from the city, they could be here any day. Last I heard they were leaving Jump City."

"I'm not that concerned about them," she said calmly, eyeing the pick.

"I would be, I heard that whichever guard brings the princess back is getting a raise," he said.

"Well I think that I can outsmart a bunch of goons, who don't even bother to look behind a rock," she said, "I may be a princess, but don't think I'm going to let someone push me around." Sage said nothing back to her, but looked behind her smiling. He dropped the pick at her feet and walked off.

"I think you're going to have some explaining to do now," he said before walking off.

She turned around slowly, biting her lip as she saw Speedy behind her, a look of confusion on his face, "How much of that did you here?" she asked him.

"You're a-a princess?" he asked in awe, too stunned to go after Sage, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Look," she said, "I was running away, and I didn't want anyone to know who I was, so I didn't tell anyone."

"Does anyone else know about this?" he asked, "Any of the Titans?"

"Aqualad," she said to him, wanting him to know as much of the truth that he had to, and trusting him with it, "We used to know each other, we were childhood friends. But where did you go?" she asked remembering why she had been out in the first place, "We were worried sick."

"Where was I?" he asked, "I was just walking, you could have gotten hurt."

"I can take care of myself, I told you before, I'm a strong girl, besides, I only have a broken arm, which is almost healed, I'm not the one on crutches."

"Look," he said, "I just don't want you to get hurt again. I still feel bad about the last time you got hurt. I told myself I wouldn't let you get hurt again."

Athana smiled, walking up closer to him, "I know you want to protect me," she said, "But some things no one can prevent." Her eyes were watering up she blinked back tears clenching her fist around the guitar pick she had picked up off the ground.

Speedy looked at her, he could tell she was upset, "Why don't we go back to the Tower," he suggested, she looked up at him again.

"Why don't we just walk?" she said, "We can talk."

* * *

"Speedy?" Athana asked as they walked through the park, a full moon filling the beautiful star covered sky, her guitar pick necklace hung around her neck.

"Yeah?" he said looking down at her.

"This whole time I've been up here, I haven't seen you show any emotion other than pride," she said, "You have to have felt some anger or been hurt while I was up here."

He looked away from her, at the city, "Look at it," he said, "They never have to worry about protecting everyone from some unknown force, their lives are much moresimple," he paused, "They can count on one thing as far as I'm concerned that the Titans will be there when they need us. That the Titans won't let anything get in the way of protecting them."

"No one's lives are simple," she said.

"But if I let emotions get in the way," he continued on, "I could let them down. If I start crying over every last thing, I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my job," he sighed, "This is a real job, just like any job, there are bad things about it."

"But Speedy," she said, "It's not safe to bottle up you're emotions like that."

"But it's safer for them that way," he said, "To them; we're like robots, all we can think about is protecting them. To them, we don't have emotions, it's hard, but it's the way it has to be."

"Maybe it doesn't," she said to him, he looked at her.

"Athana," he said, "You'll find out, heroes don't cry, they can't, and it just can't be changed."

* * *

**A/N: Hi there, yes I did change the title, and yes sorry for putting it here in the chapter, but it fit. I also changed it because I'm working out an ending and the title completely worked.**


	6. The King Pin

**Disclaimer: Hello there and welcome to the wonderful world of me! No I don't actually own Teen Titans, so it's not actually part of _my _world, but Athana is and so is Henry and Harry's Burger Palace, and the King Pin, whoa so much creativity in this chapter, so back off, lest I have to get ugly, and that will take some effort for me. **

**A/N: Thank you too all my reviewers who have stayed faithful, and are still reviewing. If anyone out there is reading my story, please review, I'm so close to dying from lack of reviews, but no one but two people seem to want me alive. Is sad**

**Chapter Six: The King Pin**

Henry and Harry's Burger Palace was known for one thing, the King Pin Burger. One of the largest burgers in the country, and known for the fact that not but one person had ever finished it, but not without a struggle. Not has one person finished it in the twenty year gap since Rod Groban has finished it, but then again no one before has had an appetite like Athana's. Since she had gotten to Steel City, she had taken a strong liking to the food on land. No one would have guessed that such a small girl could put away so much food. It was as if her stomach was constantly empty. But even so, everyone advised her against the King Pin, not even the worlds top eaters could finish it, but Athana knew no such thing as the word no.

As the waiter put the giant burger in front of her, everyone around her could see the ambition in her eyes. Before even touching the burger she placed a napkin on her lap, as if it would help. The giant burger consisted of fifteen pounds of pure angus beef, tomatoes, lettuce, ketchup, mustard, and pickles. She picked up the colossal burger as the timer was started, one hour to finish it, and the whole restaurant gathered around. The other Titans couldn't even touch their food as they watched her dig through the burger not seeming to have any trouble at all. Twenty-five minutes passed by, half of the burger had disappeared into her mouth, without any need for a bathroom break. As the clock reached forty-five minutes, some people had already rushed to the bathroom, getting sick at the sight of only a quarter of the burger remained.

She picked up the last piece of the infamous burger, with ten minutes left on the clock, and showed it to the shrinking crowd. She put it in her mouth, chewed and swallowed, then opened her mouth for the restaurant official to prove that none of the burger was left in her mouth. He backed away, and slowly started to clap, the rest of the restaurant joining in soon after. When the restaurant once again became quiet, the official, said to the crowd, "After twenty years, something we thought we would never see again, the King Pin has been taken down."

Athana smiled and then covered her mouth with her hand, letting out a belch that seemed to shake her restaurant, she started to blush, giggling. After her picture had been taken to be placed next to Rod's, the Titans left Henry and Harry's, feeling sick.

"How on Earth did you do that?" Bumble Bee asked, her face looking green, "You even beat Rod Groban's time."

"I don't know," she said still smiling, "But my parents would never let me do anything like that at home." All of the Titans now knew about her being a princess, she decided to tell them after what had happened the other night. Finding out much to her distaste, that Bumble Bee had found out long before.

"That was amazing," Speedy said, not feeling as green as Bumble Bee, but his mask was wide as he stared at her in awe.

"I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it," Aqualad said, even after knowing her through her childhood, he had never seen her do anything like _that._

"Increíblemente!" Mas and Menos said in unison.

"Well, I just know how to eat," she said smiling, "One of many things my parents don't know about me."

* * *

Once word had been sent to the Titans in Jump City about this accomplishment though, not all was well. Cyborg had been waiting for the right moment to try and beat the burger for years, practicing, going up in the size of the burger he ate every so often, now that Athana had beaten it, he saw no point in finishing it himself. The Titans East were told he refused to eat anything from Henry and Harry's, and seemed to sulk as he ate. 

Athana had been introduced to the Titans West a few weeks after she was staying with the Titans East, while she was still under bed rest by orders of "Dr. Speedy", by now she was as close to them as she was close to the Titans East.

"Cyborg," she said trying to console him the next day after she finished the burger, "I bet if you tried you could finish an even bigger burger than the King Pin."

"There isn't one," he moaned over the screen that he was talking to her through.

"Then why don't you make one yourself," she suggested, "That would be something. You could make it, and then finish it."

His eyes widened, a smile grew on his face, "I bet I could," he said running off the screen, Robin and the others filled it after him.

"Smooth thinking," Robin said, "But do you really think he can do it?"

"Not at all," she said quietly to them, "But it should keep him busy, at least until he forgets about all this." She smiled as she saw Cyborg in the back round with a mountain of ground beef, buns, tomatoes, lettuce, and any condiment you could think of.

"Try to encourage him," she said, seeing Beast Boy's sick face, "Even if you can bear to watch him make it, or eat it."

"That is totally wrong dude," Beast Boy said storming over to his focused friend. The other titans laughed at the show behind them.

"We'd better go," Robin said. Athana waved to them shutting off the screen, just moments later Aqualad waked in.

"How's Cyborg doing?" he asked sitting on the couch next to his friend.

"Better, now he's trying to make a burger bigger than the King Pin, then eat it," she said smiling.

"How's he get that idea?" he asked smiling.

"Who do you think gave it to him?" she asked, "The Titans needed something to shut him up for a few days, they were going crazy."

Aqualad laughed, "Always thinking of an idea" he said shaking his head, "You'd make a great leader."

"I don't think so," she said, "I was never the ruling type. Never thought I could make it as the queen."

"You were always good at keeping peace," he said, "I can remember that even if I was only five."

"And I remember you always being a great friend," she said, "I guess some things never change." They both smiled, for that moment, Athana didn't feel the pressure she had been feeling for months, all there was, was her and one of the best friends she had ever had.

But the moment of friendship was interrupted by the alarm going off throughout the Tower. Although Athana had heard it many times while she was in bed, she had never really gotten used to it, and still jumped as it went off. The four other Titans East were soon in the main room.

"Bank robbery," Bumble Bee said as she checked the screen, "Let's go!" She flew out of the room, followed by other Titans, except Speedy, who couldn't fight with his broken leg.

"Aren't you going?" he asked Athana, noticing she had hesitated in leaving with the others.

"I don't know," she said, "What if I'm not ready?"

"You're a great fighter," he said, "You have some of the best powers I've seen, and you can use them too. Their amazing, you're amzing"

"You really think I can do it?" she asked.

"Know you can," she smiled and hugged him, being careful of his leg.

"Thanks," she said running off the catch up with the other Titans. Speedy smiled as he watched her run out the door.

"She really is amazing," he said.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I've been writing some short chapters lately but the evil teddy bear of doom made me do it. Actually I've had nothing to do with it, it's all them! Evil Laugh Ahem, I mean please save me from them!**

**  
**


	7. Titans West

**Disclaimer: I have no claims on Teen Titans. If I did I wouldn't be wasting my time with _you_ people. Lol, no I'm just kidding, I'd be spending all my time with you! Ok maybe not all my time, that would be hard, but most of my time, yes most of my time then.**

**A/N: Jeez, I'm not very talkative lately, at the moment I have nothing to say, yet again. But enjoy this quiet, for I'm sure it won't last long. Yes-siree positive that I will be talking again soon. **

**Moonlady9: I was going to bring in the Titans West in last chapter in fact, but I felt it would be rushing the story. They will be coming into the story though.**

**Nickie: You've been there for me through the whole story so far! Sobs. You are so kind! **

**De Code Master: I have been working on more S/A, not too strong, slowly, very slowly. **

**Chapter Seven: Titans West**

"Times up Mumbo!" Bumble Bee shouted as the Titans ran into the bank.

"Actually, I have all the time in the world," he said back to them, and soon everyone around them stopped, as if frozen, "There's a show stopper."

"New trick huh?" Bumble bee said looking at them, "Well we have one too." She gestured to Athana, "Titans go!" With the command said the Titans leapt into action, having to be careful to avoid the people frozen around them. Aqualad washed over him with a giant wave while Athana froze the dripping wet villain. She lifted the frozen villain into the air, dropping him to the floor, breaking him free from the ice.

Mumbo rose from the floor, shivering as Mas and Menos came speeding at him. He stopped them by creating a sort of wall, "I've got more than one new trick," he said, and then turned to Athana, "But not nearly as many as you. You're very powerful."

"You have no idea," she mumbled to herself.

"I think you're just stalling," Bumble Bee said attacking him from the air knocking him off his feet once again.

"Smart," he said, "but not quite quick enough." He then waved his wand and made her disappear in mid-air.

"Where is she?" Aqualad demanded.

Mumbo held up his index finger, "but wait," he said, he pulled on his sleeves, looking down them, and then looked in his hat. He then turned around revealing a closet. He walked over to it, and opened the top door, revealing Bumble Bee's head.

"Let me out of here!" she screamed, he then took the top drawer off of the closet and setting it on the floor.

"Now where were we?" he asked, looking at Athana, but she was staring out of the door, not moving. Aqualad walked over to her as Mas and Menos held off Mumbo.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, but she didn't reply, "Athana?" He looked out the window and saw what she was staring at; before he could do anything she burst out of the bank and ran down the street towards Titans Tower.

* * *

When Athana got back to the Tower Speedy soon got up and walked over to her, "What happened?" he asked her looking worried as she panted for breathe, she looked up at him, fear in her eyes.

"It's nothing," she lied going to her room. Just then the other titans walked in.

"Where's Athana?" Aqualad asked fear in his voice.

"What happened?" Speedy asked looking at them, "She came running in here panting and looking terrified, she just ran to her room." Aqualad looked at the hall, then back at his friends.

"The guards are here," he finally said, "They've come looking for her here." Speedy looked at here in awe.

"You can't be serious," he said, "They can't be here already."

"They are," Aqualad said, "I saw them. But what are we going to do? They're not going to give up after searching the country for a month."

"We'll have to hide her somewhere," Bumble Bee said.

"But where?" Speedy asked, "They're going to search the whole city." Aqualad sat down, thinking. He put his head in his hands.

"We can't just let them take her," he said, "She hates it down there." Bumble Bee looked up, her face lit up.

"You said they were going to search the entire city," she said, "Well why not send her to another city for awhile? At least until they leave."

Aqualad looked up at her, "That's brilliant!" he said, "We can send her to the Titans West!"

"And they've already search Jump City," Speed added.

"Plus, Athana already knows them," Bumble Bee said, "She won't feel awkward."

"That's the only problem," Aqualad said, "What if Athana doesn't want to go?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Speedy asked, "I'm sure she would do anything to stay away from those guards."

"We can at least try," Bumble Bee said, "If she doesn't want to go, we can always think of something else."

* * *

"No," Athana said, looking at the Titans standing around her.

"Why not?" Speedy asked her, "This is the perfect plan, they'll just move on if they don't find you here."

"I don't want to keep hiding from them," she said crossing her arms, "I've been running and hiding for almost three months now. I'm done."

"There's no way that if you stay here they won't find you, and send you home," Aqualad said. She looked around at them.

"I don't know," she said, "This would have to be the last time I had to run."

"I'm sure it will be," Bumble Bee aid, "We're sure of it." Athana bit her bottom lip.

"Ok," she said, "But this is the last time, even if they do find me again."

Athana sat in her room; she was just about to be picked up by the Titans West. It had all been set up; the Titans said she could stay with them as long as she needed to. But even with the good news, she had been quiet the entire day. She heard a knock on her door and went to answer it. She opened it to see Bumble bee.

"The Titans are here," she said.

Athana smiled, "Thanks," she said.

Bumble Bee didn't move, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing," she said trying to push her way past. Bumble Bee looked at her, as if searching for a real answer. "I'm just still not sure about this," she said.

"It's going to be ok," Bumble bee said, "You know Aqualad wouldn't let anything happen that could possibly even give you a paper cut."

"Yeah," she said smiling, "But I know I'll be safe. It's just; this all seems just like home, being passed around like an item."

Bumble Bee looked at her concerned, "You know we would never do that," she said, "We just want you to be safe."

"Thanks," Athana said hugging Bumble Bee, "You know I really appreciate all of this."

"It's no big deal," she said, "We just want you to be happy."

Athana let go of her, "Come on," she said, "Don't want to miss my ride." They walked down the hall to the main room, and were greeted by the Teen Titans.

"Hey Athana," Robin said to her, "Great to finally meet you."

"Yes!" Starfire exclaimed, "It is glorious to meet you friend!"

"Great to meet you too," Athana said smiling.

"Where are you're bags?" Raven asked, "You have to have more than that book."

"I left home on short notice," Athana said.

"Well I think we're going to have to go," Robin said, "We don't want anyone to find out you're leaving." Athana then turned to the Titans East and paused for a moment.

"I guess I'll see you," she said smiling weakly, "I'll really miss you guys." She hugged each of them, "I'm really going to miss you," she whispered in Speedy's ear as she hugged him. She stopped by Aqualad.

"I guess we have to say goodbye again," he said, he smiled at him.

"That's never stopped us before," she said, "We'll see each other again, don't worry." As she hugged one of her best friends she's ever known, her eyes started to water up. It wouldn't have been the first time she lost him, but she knew it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

**A/N: Hi people! Ok so the fight scene sucked, but I swear, my next fight will be much better, I needed to use Mumbo, but I can't write about him. It's complicated.**


	8. Jump City, Here I am!

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim any claims on Teen Titans, not that I have any to disclaim in the first place, but since it's required I disclaim the claims that are in question. Looks at lawyers I even used court lingo for you!**

**A/N: Ok hi there people! Waves obnoxiously in face I'm still not getting even the minimum amount of reviews required for me to live. If you truly love me, you will give me reviews right now, and I know people are reading this story, because I looked at my stats for it, and yes you can do that you lousy non-reviewers who think you don't have to review, and I have plenty of views for the story. In simple words REVIEW, you can't take five minutes out of your time to show a sad girl you care about her. Sobs Ok enough ranting about reviews, I have just put up another story, Father Figure, so if I'm slower putting chapters up, DON'T SCREAM. It is a great story, and if you even only can tolerate Slade, you will LOVE it. **

**Chapter Eight: Jump City, Here I am! **

Athana looked around the Tower. It looked very much like Titans East Tower on the outside, but was much simpler on the inside. Of course she already knew that, she had seen it many times when she was talking to them when she was in Steel City. She had also noticed that Jump City was also much warmer than Steel City.

"Welcome to our house," Beast Boy said, walking in behind her, "Now home of princess Athana of Atlantis."

"But only until the guards leave Steel City," Athana reminded him, "Then I have to go back home." She stopped, realizing she had just called Steel City her home. Maybe she finally found a place where she felt at home, the Titans East really did care about her. And of course she would be able to be with her old friend, at least for now. She had never had a place where she felt at home, she knew now she had found that place, it was a great feeling. She smiled, "And I advise you not to call me a princess again, even if I am one," she said not giving him a reason, but with the look on his face, she knew she didn't need one; she laughed.

"So how would you like a tour of the city?" Cyborg asked her.

"I would love that," she said looking up at him. She set down her book on the counter.

"I think I'll stay here," Raven said, "I can use the quiet to meditate," she added under her breath.

"Suit yourself," Beast Boy said as they started out the door.

"What shall we show our friend first?" Starfire asked flying over the Titans, "Perhaps the mall of shopping? Or maybe the park of outdoors?"

"It doesn't matter to me," Athana said, "It's so warm here; I was freezing in Steel City."

"How about the pier?" Robin suggested.

"That sounds wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed.

"She's always like this," Beast Boy whispered to her.

"You get used to it," Cyborg added. Athana giggled.

* * *

Raven sat cross-legged in the middle of the main room in Titans Tower.

"Azarath Metiroin Zinthos," she repeated the familiar phrase. But her attention was divided as her gaze keep wandering over to the large leather book that Athana had left on the counter, "No, she deserves privacy," she said, but she couldn't help but wonder what the book held. Against everything she stood for, she stood up and walked over to the counter. She didn't touch the book yet, but looked at it.

"I really shouldn't," she said, but she saw her hand moving towards the book. She lifted the cover and began reading. Most of it was in Latin, so she didn't understand most of it. But one phrase she read seemed to jump out at her. She read it, not knowing what it meant; she went to look it up. When the English translation of it came up, she read it.

"_And a guardian shall emerge, and darkness will perish, but the girl shall go along with it..." _she read, not understanding.

"That makes no sense," she said but stopped. If it was Athana's book, and a girl... "Oh my." She immediately closed the book, leaving it exactly as it was and tried to go back to meditating. She couldn't help but wonder about the phrase; did Athana know? Well of course she did, it was her book. But did she know what it meant? That one she couldn't answer. Maybe she was overreacting; maybe it wasn't talking about Athana. It could have been about any girl, it didn't even say the girl was from Atlantis, or that Athana knew them for that matter. Yes, it was just a meaningless, random phrase in a book, put there for no reason at all. Athana did say that it had been in the family for generations, who could say it was her that it was talking about?

"Forget about it," she told herself, there was nothing to worry about, she wasn't even supposed to know it. She knew almost nothing about the book; the whole book could have been one big story for all she knew. She couldn't read Latin, how did she know she hadn't translated it wrong.

"It was nothing," she told herself slowly, going back to her mediating.

* * *

"That was still a practice," Beast boy said as the Titans and Athana sat around the carnival game bored, "Just one more try."

"Beast Boy," Robin said, "You've already spent fifty dollars, just forget about it."

"Yes please friend Beast Boy," Starfire said, "You have spent this last hour 'just practicing.' Let us do something new."

"But I must win!" he said grabbing the mallet again, but Athana stopped him. She hit it, and the bell went off as it hit the top.

"Here's a gorilla," she said giving it to the shocked Beast Boy, "Now can we move on?" she almost begged him.

"Well now I have to win," he said grabbing the mallet again.

"No!" they said in unison, dragging him off.

"Just one more try!" he whined trying to get back, the Titans didn't answer him.

"How about a nice slow ride to start off," Athana said, "Get your mind off of the game."

"How about the wheel of merriment," Starfire suggested, "We could ride the horses of movement."

"Sounds great," Robin said knowing what she meant.

"What did she say?" Athana asked Cyborg.

"The merry-go-round," He whispered back, "You'll get used to that too."

"Ok," she said as they made their way to the merry-go-round.

"No. I. The game!" Beast Boy said as the Titans held him in the ride.

"Just sit and relax Beast Boy," Athana said, "You can play the game one more time before we leave."

"Ow!" Starfire screamed, looking at her hand, "I believe he just bit me." The other Titans looked at Beast Boy and shook their heads.

* * *

"So Beast Boy," Cyborg said looking in his now empty wallet, "what do you suggest we do for food?"

"How did he manage to empty _all_ of us out?" Athana asked, "I had a _lot_ of money!"

"How did he even get back to the game?" Robin asked.

"Maybe friend Raven has some money," Starfire suggested, "We might enjoy the parlor of pizza."

"I won," Beast Boy said looking at the stuffed dog in front of him.

"But Beast Boy," Athana said, "You only got that because..."

"Shh!" the three Titans said in unison.

"Right," she said, "Yeah Beast Boy, you did win,"

"I won," he replied.

"Raven probably has enough money for a pizza," Robin said, "We can pay her back later."

The Titans walked into the Tower, Raven was in the living room, meditating.

"Back already?" she asked, looking mostly at Athana.

"Raven, it's been three hours," Robin said.

"Oh," Raven said, "I guess time just flies when you don't have people interrupting your meditating."

"We were going out for pizza," Cyborg said, "But Beast Boy saw a carnival game."

"He cleaned us out," Athana said.

"One hundred dollars," Robin said slowly, not believing the number.

"At least he won," Raven said, pointing to the dog.

"No. He didn't," Athana whispered to her, "The carnie felt bad for us. Beast Boy was so out of it, he still thinks he won it."

"Well I'll buy the pizza then," Raven said, "My treat for our guest."

"Thanks Rae," Cyborg said.

* * *

The Titans sat around the table at the pizza parlor talking. Beast Boy had finally snapped out of his... trance, and everyone was having a great time, well almost everyone. Raven couldn't help but keep looking back to Athana; she could see on her face, the prophecy was talking about her. But why would she keep something like that from her friends? Did the Titans East even know? Did Aqualad?

"... and Aqualad is just standing there, both his and my parents standing in front of him, the vase in shards," Athana said as Raven came back into the conversation, "We were in so much trouble." The Titans laughed at the story.

"So Aquadude was always like that," Beast Boy stated laughing.

"He couldn't stand it when I messed up the place," she said, "It got us into worse trouble when he tried to fix it most of the time." Just then the pizzas came. The Titans dug into them, as Athana had been able to stop the argument by suggesting multiple pizzas.

"You really are good at solving problems," Cyborg said eating his meat-covered pizza.

"Well just in case you didn't know," Athana said, "my parents were the king and queen of Atlantis. Once you grow up around diplomats, they start to rub off on you." Athana laughed; maybe she should travel more often.

* * *

**A/N: See yet another wonderful glorious chapter from me! Bows Thank you, I know, I'm fabulous. Know you know what to do, there will be a tiny button at the bottom of the screen, it says something like, « Submit Review » Press it and a window will pop up, type in your praise for me, or flames if you _must_, but type in SOMETHING please. **


	9. Ember

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If you do, I don't know, but then. I guess if you did, you wouldn't need proof that I did, but the rest of the world still would. Well now I'm just confused, thank you very much.**

**A/N: Hello there! Como esta! Ok so I have no clue what that mans, I speak little to no Spanish, I'm failing English here people, I'm supposed to learn a foreign language? So anyway, another chapter up, and good news, I've given up on pestering you to review! You see people; you have broken an innocent girl's spirit. I hope you're happy now.**

**Chapter Nine: Ember**

Athana sat in her room, playing with her pick with her hands. It was late; the other Titans had long since fallen asleep. But she couldn't sleep, not knowing what tomorrow was, today, she corrected herself looking at the clock seeing it was 2:00. She wished she had her guitar right now, playing it would have defiantly calmed her nerves. Not that today was a bad thing, but she really wished she was with her family today, no matter how much she hated them. She lay down on her bed, looking at the plain white ceiling above her, the Titans had wanted to paint it for her; but she had stopped them, she didn't expect to be here _that_ long. But now that she looked at the room, even in the dark night, it was bright, and it hurt her eyes.

She wondered if Aqualad remembered what today was, well she couldn't find out know. December 15, today, seemed so small compared to what it was like at home. Then again, if people were actually _up_ it would seem bigger, if they knew what today was. She heard a noise, and walked over to the door to see where it came from.

"Hello birthday girl," she heard from behind her. She spun around, face to face with Sage.

"I'm beginning to think you're stalking me," she said calmly, she would see what he wanted, and then beat his but.

"You don't make it so hard," he said smiling, and taking a step towards her.

"Well it's about to get harder," she said stepping back, her guitar pick hanging around her wrist.

"So," he said, "Ember lives on."

"Ember's not coming back," she said turning around, knowing how careless she was being.

"Really, because in her last performance she didn't mention anything about quitting," he said to her, walking right up behind her.

"Stay away from me!" she snapped, spinning around, "I don't know why I don't just stop you right now."

"Because it's not time yet," he said calmly, not moving at all.

"How much exactly do you know about me?" she asked, calming down.

"Just enough," he said, "But relax; I just came here to wish you a happy birthday. What are you? Seventeen now?" He handed her a small box that had been wrapped up nicely. She hesitated then took it.

"Why do you care?" she asked holding the box, "This could all be a trap."

"It could be," he said turning to the window in her room, ready to leave, "But if you'll never know if you don't open it." Then he left without another word. Athana looked at the small box in her hands. She knew he knew too much about her. But why did she let a villain get so close to her? Why didn't she stop him that night she was looking for Speedy? Now it was too late. But was it? He did mention that it wasn't time; did he know about the one thing not even Aqualad knew? She tossed the small box on the table next to her bed, and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Ember looked out at the crowd before her. She blinked her eyes to hold back the tears that wanted so badly to come out. But not yet, she would wait until she was done playing to cry. She had her guitar sitting in her lap, tuning it while she waited for her chance to play. She watched the people talking at the small tables in the café; soon a man walked up onto the stage in front of her and introduced her._

"_And now our headliner tonight... Ember!" he said walking off the stage. When he was completely off she took the microphone in her hand._

"_Before I start to play," she started, "I would like to dedicate tonight's performance to our own Kira, who, as we know, has passed away last week." She always played in the small Kira's coffee house every Friday night, when her parents had their meetings with the royal council, so that even if the guards did notice she had snuck out, she would have at least an hour and a half before her parents found out. Kira had passed away this Wednesday, Athana had considered not playing tonight, but she knew Kira would have wanted her to. She pushed a strand of blue hair from the wig she wore behind her ear and started to play. When she did, her angelic voice carried across the café, and she felt immediately at peace with her life, at least for the time she was playing. Many people came to the café every Friday just to here her play, she recognized them. Tonight she had her blue guitar pick in her hands. The first time she used for about six months, Kira had given it too her about a year ago, and since tonight was devoted t Kira, she had voted to use it._

_When she finished playing, she walked off the stage and up to a young man about her age._

"_Kadie!" she exclaimed hugging the young man, "I'm so glad you're here!"_

"_I had to come back to comfort you," he said to her smiling sympathetically. _

"_And because she was you're mother," she said seriously._

_He looked down, "Yeah that too. But its ok, she was glad she could make you happy before she left."_

"_She was an amazing person," Athana said._

"_She was," Kadie said looking at her, "Ember that was amazing of you to do tonight."_

"_What?" she asked._

"_Dedicating your show to her," he said, "I can tell you really cared about her._

"_She was like a grandmother to me," she said, knowing her own grandmother had long since moved to land. _

"_What are the royal guards doing here?" Kadie asked pointing behind his friend. Athana immediately spun around, he wasn't kidding, there they were, at the door of the coffee house._

"_I don't know," she said, feeling sick, "But I have to go." She hurried out the back door, Kadie hurrying behind her._

"_What's wrong?" he asked standing in front of her. She didn't try and get past him, they were in the back room of the cafe; the guards couldn't see her._

"_It's nothing," she lied, "I just need to get home." Kadie looked suspiciously at her, but let her pass._

"_Just promise you'll be here; same time, next week," he called after her as she walked out the back door._

"_Promise," she said before closing the door behind her. But when she turned to start walking home, and getting ready to sneak in, she was face to face with a group of her guards. She smiled, but seeing they wee mad, she took off her wig, her blonde hair falling on her shoulders._

"_You're going to be in big trouble princess," one of the guards informed her, not that she needed to be told that._

"_I know," she said meekly looking down at the ground. She didn't know how they found her, but she knew Ember was over._

_When they got back to the palace she was taken to her parents' office, where they were waiting for her._

"_What were you thinking?" her mother snapped at her standing up to show her anger._

"_You could have been hurt," her father said, calmer than her mother._

"_Well?" her mother said waiting. Athana knew what to say._

"_I just wanted to go out," she said knowing even that wouldn't help her, "I wore a disguise." She held up the wig._

"_That wouldn't help if someone recognize you!" her other said, "You can't just go out in the town Athana! You're different from all of them."_

"_I know," she said, "Princesses are of the utmost fragile state."_

"_That's not it," her father said to her gesturing for her to sit down her mother tried to stop him but he had his mind set, "There's something we have to tell you._

"_When you were born," he started "The astrologers had a prediction. It worried us greatly." She looked at her father, then back to her mother._

"_They told us of something in your future," her mother said._

"_What is it?" Athana asked them, "What did they tell you?"_

"_Athana," her father said, "Sweetie, I'm not sure how to tell you this."_

"_You're the guardian of Atlantis," her mother finally said. Athana was shocked and it showed. All children of Atlantis had been told of the coming of the Guardian, it seemed like more of a story than of something that would ever happen._

"_What?" she finally said, speaking slowly because of her shock._

"_We wanted to tell you sooner sweetie, but we felt you weren't ready," her father said._

"_So you lied to me," she said, "Again!" _

"_Honey, we planned on telling you, the entire time," her mother said, "But like your father said, you weren't ready." Her mother stood up and walked over to the stand that the large leather book stood on. She opened it to a page and showed her daughter._

"_A child shall be born of respected blood," her mother read to her, "And in by the cover of night evil shall emerge; and a guardian shall emerge, and darkness will perish, but the child shall go along with it." She looked at her mother._

"_You can't be serious," she said, "This is all just a big joke to get me back for sneaking out."_

"_I'm sorry honey," her mother said as her father hugged her closely, "You should have this," her mother handed her the book, and Athana took it. She walked out of the room looking down at the book. It couldn't be true.

* * *

_

Athana woke up from her dream. She couldn't believe she had dreamed of the night before she left. She looked over at her clock, it was 9 am. She got up; ignoring the package that Sage had given her. She walked out of her room, and down the hall, into the main room. She turned on the lights, surprised that the Titans weren't up yet. When the light went on, the Titans were in the living room, waiting, but fast asleep. She smiled and looked around at the room. Banners greeted her saying Happy Birthday, in big letters, a gigantic cake on the counter, and confetti and other party decorations strewn everywhere. She walked into the middle of the room.

"SURPRISE!" she shouted waking the Titans up.

"Aww man!" Beast Boy said as he woke up, "I told you guys we should have gone to sleep earlier!"

"It's ok," Athana said, "It's the thought that counts. But how did you guys know..."

"Aqualad," Robin said before she could finish, "He couldn't bear not being here for your birthday but there was an emergency in Steel City."

"I'm just happy he remembered," she said.

"Well how about getting this party started!" Cyborg said. Athana relaxed about everything that had happened last night. She knew she would have rough road ahead, but right now she could just sit back and party.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating, but I had to do a HUGE math project and haven't had any time to write. But I'm back, and with graduation coming up, I will have all summer to write! So relax I haven't died.**


	10. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, if I did, I would be a much happier little girl. **

**A/N: Hello there people! What a magnificent day! I have finally finished all of my little school projects and only 23 school days left until graduation! As you can tell, I am very happy today! I can finally relax and not worry about school, at least not at the moment. I still have one more project we have to start soon. But it's small and won't affect my writing like my last two projects did.**

**Chapter Ten: Home Sweet Home **

Athana paced back and forth in the living room of Titans Tower. The Titans watched her silently, knowing exactly why she was nervous. It had been about a month since she had seen the Titans East, she knew that she could finally stop looking over her shoulder for the guards, they had given up on finding her completely, deciding that she was probably dead. Now the only thing she had to worry about was the future, not her past.

"Athana," Robin said, "Relax; it's only been a month."

"I can't help it," she said turning around to face them, "It just feels like it's been so long!"

"It's felt like forever," a voice said behind her. Athana's face suddenly lit up, she turned around to see no one else but Speedy. She ran up to him and gave him a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered in his ear closing her eyes as she relaxed.

"I know," he said to her, "I missed you too."

"Hey!" another voice said, Athana opened her eyes and let go of Speedy when she heard it, "Remember us?" she ran up to the rest of the Titans East followed by Speedy, and squeezed them all into a group hug.

"I am so glad to see all of you," she said to them, letting them go, "So, did I miss anything good?" she asked them.

"It all would have been better if you were there," Aqualad said, "Things were pretty quiet."

"The only thing that happened was the guards coming in," Bumble Bee said.

"Well prepare for things to get exciting," Athana said to them, "Because I'm not leaving again. Not without a fight." She smiled at them, but she knew that this was a lie, but she didn't want to think about that right now. Today was a celebration; she wasn't going to think about anything upsetting today.

"Well how about we catch up over pizza," Aqualad suggested, "I feel we've all missed so much."

* * *

"So you're sure the guards are gone for good?" Athana asked the Titans East as they and the Teen Titans sat around a table.

"We're sure," Speedy said, "We watched them go back to Atlantis."

"They gave up after they saw you weren't in the Tower," Bumble Bee said Athana looked up from her slice of pizza.

"They searched the Tower?" she asked shocked, "I'm so sorry, I really am."

"Don't be," Speedy stopped her, "We knew they would, that's why we sent you away, remember."

"We're just glad you're safe," Aqualad said.

"Well, now we can all relax," Cyborg said.

"And Athana needs the rest," Robin said.

"Yeah, she's been totally restless all week," Beast Boy said, "I don't think she's gotten any sleep." Athana nodded her head; she had been up every night trying to decide whether to open the box Sage gave her or not.

"We're really sorry we couldn't make it for you're birthday," Bumble Bee said, "But the guards were still searching the Tower then. That's why we couldn't call, they would have found you."

"I didn't even think you would remember," Athana said turning to Aqualad.

"You think I would forget my best friend's birthday?" he asked her, "Not for the world."

"Well now that we're here," Speedy said, "I got this for you." He handed her a box, inside was a guitar pick.

"Sorry, I couldn't really afford more," Speedy said, "You think saving the world would pay a little more."

"Well I love it," she said taking the white pick out of the box; there was a small engraving on it. It said: _Athana, an official member of Titans East._ She smiled at him.

"I love it," she said smiling at him.

* * *

"Bye guys," Athana said hugging the Teen Titans, "I'm really going to miss you."

"We can still talk to each other," Beast Boy said.

"But it won't be the same without being able to see you guys," she said stepping back, she smiled, "But it's not like we won't see each other again."

"We shall still miss you friend," Starfire said hugging Athana tightly.

"Yeah. You too. Starfire," Athana grasped for breath, she gasped as Starfire let her go. "We really should be going though. We'll call when we get back to Steel City."

"Bye guys," The Titans East said as they headed out the door.

"Safe travels friends!" Starfire called after them.

The Titans soon got back to the Tower, and Athana rushed inside before all of the Titans. "It's great to be home," she said smiling as she looked around.

"Home?" Aqualad said, he smiled. "Glad you finally feel at home."

"I am too," she said flopping down on the couch, "I finally found my place." _At least for now,_ she thought sadly to herself. Bumble Bee looked over at the clock.

"Midnight," she said out loud, "I'm beat, I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Me too," Aqualad said following her down the hall going to their rooms, Mas and Menos close behind.

"You coming?" Speedy asked her before he started off to bed.

"I think I'll stay up a little," she said to him smiling, "I just want to get used to being back."

"Ok," he said, walking down the hall. When he was back in his room Athana took out the box Sage had given her from underneath her book. She had been thinking about it and had decided to open it. If it was a bomb it would have gone off by now, anything timed would have. She took a deep breath looking at the delicately wrapped box, the wrapping seemed familiar. She shook the thought from her head and pulled off the red ribbon, then tore off the white paper. She gasped quietly when she saw what was inside. A beautiful crystal blue necklace was inside; she picked it up and saw a note fall from the chain it was on. It read:

"_Athana,_

_On your seventeenth birthday, I feel you are ready to accept this gift, and the burden that comes with it. It was once mine, also my mother's and her mother's. May you wear it with pride and courage."_

_Your Mother  
Niccia_

Athana blinked back tears as she read the note. She knew that it wasn't a trap, this had been her mother's necklace; she had often gazed jealously at it wishing to wear it for one night. But how had Sage gotten it, her mother had kept a careful eye over it. It was one of her most prized possessions. But Sage seemed to be able to get many heavily guarded things, her guitar pick, and now her mother's necklace.

"This is getting out of hand," she said to herself.

"What is?" she heard someone say causing her to jump.

"Speedy," she said turning around, "I thought you went to bed?"

"I did," he said, "But I needed another pillow." She looked at him. He was already in his pajamas, a pair of red pants, but he wore no shirt.

"What's getting out of hand?" he asked her again sitting down next to her.

"It's nothing," she lied, trying to hide the necklace.

"What's that?" he asked, "Just how many secret do you have." He smiled at her.

She held the necklace so he could see it. "It's beautiful," he said, "But what is it?"

"My mothers," she said handing him the note that came with it. He read it.

"This is sweet," he said, "But how did you get it? I thought you ran away."

"Sage," she said looking at his face. It was almost white; you could tell he was scared, even through his mask.

"W-when did he give you it?" he stuttered.

"My birthday," she said, "Around 2:30." Hi jaw dropped at that. Now his face was white.

"B-but Athana," he stuttered again, "How... Sage, he..."

"What?" Athana asked him getting worried.

"H-he died," he told her, "About three days after you left. We thought you knew." She shook her head; her face was as white as Speedy's.

"Are you sure you didn't dream it?" he asked her, "Him giving you the necklace?" She shook her head again, speechless.

"No," she finally said, "I felt his breath, and I went to sleep right after that. Did you actually see him die?"

"Yes," Speedy said, "It was the guards. I had been out for a walk." He _had_ been out for a walk; he needed time alone, he had been missing Athana a lot.

"I don't believe this," Athana said slowly, "It couldn't have been him; maybe it was someone else."

"No," he said, "I saw his face. He wouldn't tell them where you were. In fact..."

"What?" she asked him after he trailed off.

"He had been wearing that necklace," he said, "But the guards had taken it away from him after he died."

"What is going on," Athana said, growing more worried every day. Speedy put his arm around her.

"It's going to be ok," he told her, "The guards are gone, and now Sage is too. It's all over." Athana looked up at him, tears in her eyes. She bit her lip.

"That's just it," she said, "It's just beginning." She broke away from him and rushed to her room, not wanting him to see her weak looking. Speedy didn't go after her; he just sat on the couch. He held the blue necklace that Athana had left behind in her haste. The necklace was real, someone had given it too her. But it couldn't have been Sage; or could it have been? He was so confused lately. But Athana had said it was for from over.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, Easter Break is here! I'm very happy, just that many less days until I get out of the "school" forever! And yes I put school in quotations, it's not a school, it's a prison! **


	11. The Pain

**Disclaimer: Is sobbing Okay OKAY! I'll admit it! I don't own Teen Titans! Are you happy now?QUESTIONMARK! The lie is over, my lie has been revealed!**

**A/N: Hi there people! I'm so glad that I say hi to you every chapter, and still I don't get one hello back. Not even one measly "Sup?"! That hurts, that really hurts. Well now it's almost too late, the story is very, very near over. You should all feel the darkness of the end looming over you, and you don't even greet me when I greet you! Well it's too late, it's now the last chapter. **

**Chapter Eleven: The Pain **

"_Sage looked over Atlantis from a cliff, high out of view. He had an evil smile on his face as he looked over the city with satisfaction. The city looked... different, duller, and less brilliant somehow. A soft chanting was coming from his lips as he continued to watch the city; a book was in his hands. It was a large black book, much like the one the royal family owned. Soon a dark shadow started o surround the city. Screams of the people could be heard even from the high hilltop. He laughed and snapped the large black book shut, looking down at what he had caused with a smile on his face. _

_Down in the city, people were running from their houses, trying to escape the city and the horror that was following them. Some of the slower people were caught in the shadow, and their blood-curtailing screams could be heard miles away. A small child, not any older than three, stood in the streets, crying as he was separated from his mother. A woman ran up to the child grabbed him up and continued running as other people ran by without even looking twice at the child. _

_But in a separate part of the city, quite near the palace, a young girl around the age of seventeen stood surrounded by the shadow. Her eyes were closed and her lips were moving, but not a sound could be heard coming from them. When she opened her eyes, they were completely glowing with an intense light blue light so that none of her natural eyes could be seen. As her lips were moving a soft chant started coming from them as it grew louder. A strange type of writing went down her arms, like a tattoo, but began to glow the same blue as her eyes. She began to feel a sharp pain in her stomach that soon spread through her entire body, and quickly grew into a siring pain. She stopped her chanting as an intense light surrounded her, expelling the shadows slowly from the city. But as all of this was happening, the girl's painful screams could be heard even farther away than those who had been swallowed by the shadows. The people of the city stopped in their tracks as the shadows disappeared completely from the city. But back were the girl had been no one was to be found."

* * *

_

Athana screamed as she woke up, still feeling the pain she had felt from the dream, just as strong as it had been. She sat up automatically, still screaming out in pain. She got up, holding her stomach, and ran out into the hall, trying her best to be as quiet as possible. The pain was starting to go away, but she needed to talk to someone, that dream was horrifying. She knocked on Speedy's door, not in considering what time it was. He soon came to the door; his hair messed up, and looked tiredly at her.

"You do realize it's three am," he stated trying to keep his eyes open.

"I know," she said, actually she hadn't even thought to consider the time, but she needed someone to talk to, "I'm really sorry, but I need to talk."

"Are you ok?" he asked seeing how terrified she looked.

"No," she said, "Not really."

"Come in," he said, stepping to the side of his door. She walked in, tears in her now puffy and red eyes.

"What happened?" he asked her as she sat down on his bed, his door closing automatically behind them. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"It was only a dream," she said, "I shouldn't have woken you up."

"No," he said stopping her from leaving, "Tell me what happened." She sat back down putting her face in her hands.

"I-I was in Atlantis," she said, "and Sage was on a cliff, reading from something." She stopped and took a deep, shuttered breath. "He was chanting, I couldn't understand it; but when he stopped, a shadow was consuming the city, people were screaming, for me."

"Why you?" he asked politely.

"Well, not even Aqualad knows this," she said, "My parents told me before I ran away. In fact, that was why I ran away."

"What?" Speedy asked, "What did they tell you."

"They told me that I was... the Guardian of Atlantis," she told him. "But I was near the palace, the shadows were surrounding me, I was also chanting. But my eyes were blue, all of them, they were glowing. When I started to chant louder, my arms they were glowing... tattoos. I felt this pain, it was unlike anything I've ever felt before; I couldn't bear it. But when I stopped, the city was back to normal; but I had disappeared."

"Athana..." Speedy said.

"Don't worry," she said, "I should go back to my room. I really shouldn't have bothered you." She stopped by the door, and hung her head.

"Why does all of this have to happen to me?" she asked crying, "Why can't I just be normal?"

"You were never normal," he said putting his hand on her back trying to comfort her, "But this will all blow over. I'm sure it will."

"That's just it," she said, "It' won't blow over. It can only get worse, I know it will." She looked down as a piece of hair fell in her face. Speedy looked at her, more concern in his eyes than had ever been there before. He brushed the piece of hair out of her face and tilted her head up so she was looking into his eyes.

"I will never let anything happen to you," he said looking straight into her eyes, "I promise you."

* * *

Bumble walked down the hall, knocking on Speedy's door. When no one answered, she opened it, looking inside.

"Speedy," she said, "It's already noon..." She trailed off, and stopped in her tracks with what she saw. Speedy and Athana were laying together in the same bed, his arm holding her close to him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" she screamed, waking them up immediately. They looked around, and seeing what was going on, their eyes widened.

"Bumble Bee," Speedy said, trying to explain, "It isn't what you think."

"IN THE MAIN ROOM!" she screamed, "NOW!"

By the time they got into the main room, all the rest of the Titan East had heard the screaming and rushed to see what had happened.

"I can't believe you two," Bumble Bee said, "How could you!"

"What happened?" Aqualad asked.

"Well we..." Athana started but Bumble Bee cut her off.

"You really must have missed each other, huh?" she said crossing her arms.

"Bumble..." Speedy tried.

"I don't even want to hear it!" she shouted, "And you!" she pointed to Athana, "I've had it up to here with you!"

"But..." Athana started.

"I thought you two were getting along," Aqualad said.

"Not anymore!" she shouted, "I want her out!" The other Titans looked at Bumble Bee in disbelief.

"You can't be serious," Aqualad said, "You can't just throw her out."

"Don't you realize how serious this is," Bumble Bee said, "do you know what they did?"

"No, actually I don't," Aqualad said, "I've been trying to find out though."

"They were sleeping, together," she said, Athana and Speedy hadn't been talking for awhile, figuring nothing could help them at the moment.

"You're lying," Aqualad said, "They couldn't have."

"They did," she said. Athana opened her mouth to speak, but Aqualad started before her.

"Maybe it wasn't what you thought," he said.

"It wasn't," Speedy said quickly before anyone could interrupt him.

"What do you mean?" Bumble Bee asked.

"I came into his room last night," Athana started, "I had this dream. We started to talk, and I guess we fell asleep."

"You expect me to believe that?" Bumble Bee asked, "Do you think I'm two?"

"No," Speedy said, "And it's the truth."

"Well then what was this horrifying dream?" she asked. Athana then went on to explain the pain, Sage, and everything about the dream, except for the fact that she was guardian of Atlantis.

* * *

Athana sat outside of the Tower, her book sitting next to her as she had her feet in the water.

"Poseidon, give me strength," she said bringing her knees close up to her chest.

"You ok?" Speedy asked coming out from behind her. She looked up at him, turning back to the water as he sat down.

"Yeah," she said, "I have to go."

"No you don't," Speedy said, "Bumble Bee will calm down, just give her time. She'll know that we're telling the truth."

"That's not it," she said, "It was that dream. I know it was telling me to go back, I have to."

"You're not coming back," he said, it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah," she stood up, "But they need me. When Sage died, he must have unleashed something, it's chaos down there." Speedy stood up soon after her.

"How do you know?" he asked, "What if it's all a trick?" She sniffed softly and looked up into his eyes.

"That's exactly what Aqualad said when I had a dream about two months ago," she said smiling softly.

"I'm just going to miss you," he said, "You're sure you have to go?"

"Yes," she said simply, taking off her blue guitar pick that was hanging next to her mother's necklace. She gave it too him.

"You can't give me this," he said trying to give it back.

"I won't need it," she said, "All I need is my mother's necklace." But she wasn't wearing just her mother's necklace, the pick that Speedy had given her also hung around her neck. She blinked back tears from her eyes, wanting to remain strong. But she wasn't strong, inside she was a mess, she could barely stand she felt so weak. Speedy held her close as he saw her swaying.

"I need to be strong," she said softly, on the verge of breaking down.

"You are strong," Speedy whispered to her, "Most people wouldn't even think about going back there after running away like you did." She looked into his eyes, hers wet from tears that she couldn't stop.

"You really are amazing," she said.

"I'll never forget you," he said tilting her head up to face him. He kissed her sweetly; soon she returned it to him. She broke away from him after a few minutes.

"I really have to go," she said. The more time she spent with him, the harder it would be for her to leave.

"I just don't want this moment to end," he said to her, "I don't want to say goodbye."

"I don't either," Athana said, "But I can't let Atlantis down."

"I know," he said letting go of her hands. She turned around ready to leave, but looked back at him.

"Tell the others I said goodbye," she said, the last time she would have to say goodbye to them again.

"I will," he squeaked out, but it was barely a whisper. But Athana had already jumped off into the water, beginning her way to Atlantis. Speedy turned to walk towards the Tower, and sat down, leaning against the wall. He put his elbows on his knees with Athana's pick hanging from his wrist and watched as tear after tear fell to the ground.


	12. Epiloge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or the song "To where You Are," by Josh Groban, see, it's by him, not me!!!**

**A/N: Ok, Yes this is kind of a continuation of my story "Heroes Don't Cry". It is a one shot, and will say that way, no matter what you say. It's a songfic, which is why I just disclaimed the song above. This is after Heroes Don't Cry, obviously as you will see. So read on. **

**To Where You Are**

_Who can say for certain?_

_Maybe you're still here_

_I feel you all around me _

_You memories so clear_

Speedy sat outside of the Tower, looking into the ocean. This was the last place he saw her, as he watched her swim away, knowing she would never come back. He came out here every night, he didn't know why, maybe part of him still was wishing he would see her one last time, coming back, saying that she was finally staying for good. Even if he knew that wouldn't happen, he just couldn't seem to let go, the other titans seemed to be doing fine, even Aqualad, and he knew Athana much longer, he was sure of it.

Maybe it was because Aqualad knew her better, and knew that she was fine with hat she had to do. But something wouldn't let Speedy accept that she was fine with what she had to do. How could she be? How could she be fine with having to sacrifice herself? How could she be fine with leaving him?

_Deep in the stillness_

_I can hear you speak _

_You're still and inspiration _

_Can it be?_

_That you are mine _

_Forever love_

_And you are watching over me from up above _

About a month ago, three weeks after Athana had left, the Titans East had gotten a message from Atlantis. Aqualad, and a guest, were invited to Athana's funeral. Her body hadn't been found, but they were still having a service after finding her mother's necklace hanging off of a rock deep in the middle of the ocean. They knew that she was gone, but Speedy still refused to believe it. Aqualad agreed to take him, but Speedy couldn't do it. From what Aqualad said, millions of people showed up for the funeral, even though just months ago they had forever sworn her out, banishing her. He couldn't understand it, but it was amazing.

He had barely known her, but for some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had never felt this strongly about someone before, and it scared him. He still felt like she was here, with him, and he wished he could be with her. He wanted to with all his heart, but knew that he couldn't, not now at least.

_Fly me up to where you are_

_Beyond the distant star_

_I wish upon tonight_

_To see you smile_

_If only for awhile to know you're there _

_A breath away's not far_

_To where you are_

Every night for the past two months know he came out here waiting. He had stopped crying over her, but now he sat in silence. None of the titans stopped him from doing this; they knew he needed this time to be alone. They didn't question it; they just let him do what he needed to do. They knew he was taking a long time to heal, and they were letting him take his time, even if they didn't know why. So he sat there, remembering her, pretending that she would come back, creating the illusion that she wasn't really gone.

_Are you gently sleeping?_

_Here inside my dream_

_And isn't faith believing_

_All power can't be seen_

Every night he dreamed of her. He dreamt of past moments they had had together. He dreamt of what they could be doing together if she were here now. He also dreamt of what their future could have held. Most nights he just dreamt of her, her just being there, not really doing anything, just being there for him.

_As my heart holds you_

_Just one beat away_

_I cherish all you gave me, everyday… _

_Cause you are mine _

_Forever love_

_And you are watching over me from up above_

Everyone had said she was smart, he knew that much, he knew she was brilliant. But he also knew she was much more than just that, she wasn't just smart, she was gifted with a knowledge from far beyond her years. She was brave, braver than anyone he had ever met before. She was talented too; she really did have it all. And he just let her go.

_And I believe_

_That angels breathe _

_And that love will live on and never leave _

He could have done something to convince her to stay, why didn't he? He actually remembered perfectly, he didn't want to believe her when she said she wouldn't come back. He thought she was wrong, that she would be back in a few weeks, but it was him who was wrong, not her. He didn't like to admit he was wrong, maybe it was why he wouldn't let her go; he still wouldn't admit he was wrong.

He remembered telling her how she would never forget her; he remembered the entire day actually. None of the Titans understood it when he told them what she had said. It wasn't until her funeral was announced that they figured out what had happened to her. No one wanted to believe she had died, but everyone else had let go of her so quickly.

_Fly me up_

_To where you are _

_Beyond the distant star _

_I wish upon tonight _

_To see you smile _

_If only for a while _

_To know you're there_

_A breath away's not far _

_To where you are _

They may not have understood what had happened to her, but nether did he. He was trying to come up with some excuse for why she would just leave like that. Maybe if it hadn't been him that had to watch her swim away forever, maybe he wouldn't feel this attachment to her, like some string still kept them together.

But maybe that was just what he needed. He didn't want to let her go, and this attachment to her was what did keep him going. He didn't want to let her go, but he didn't need her here to feel close to her. Even if he did miss her, he could heal on his own time, there wasn't really anything for him to figure out. She was gone, and he missed her, and that was all he needed to know right now.

_I know that you're there_

_A breath away's not far _

_To where you are_

Speedy stood up, looking at the ocean, maybe he was imagining it, but he swore he saw the last ray of sun shine off of brilliant white guitar pick that lay at the bottom of the ocean. He smiled and as he looked up to the sky, a breeze as soft as a princess's touch blew across his face. He turned around and walked into the Tower.

**A/N: There it is, I think that should close ends off for all of you. Sorry I couldn't get it too you sooner, but as I said in my other story, my computer completely died, and I just got a new one. So please review, I know you want to, I even accept anonymous reviews for all of you non-members. So please be nice, unless of course you didn't like it (in that case criticize me, it really helps, but don't you flame I will cry.**


End file.
